fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leopard Seal Country: The Skoldfish Summer
note-READ MY PROFILE FIRST. Also please DO NOT edit this article unless you are Emerald Editor note- The characters in this game may seem like simplistic takeoffs of ones from other games, but this was an earlier idea I'd thought of back in 2004. Hopefully it doesn't make this article look like a joke. The rest of the game is more interesting, like the mood,environment,pallette etc. Leopard Seal Country: the Skoldfish Summer is a 2d platform game for Nintendo Gamecube and GameBoy Advance, released 2004 and developed by Emerald Entertainment. It is first in a set of two games, the latter being The Sluggish Summer. Gameplay Leopard Seal Country has gameplay similar to Donkey Kong Country SNES trilogy, involving progressing thru linear levels in order with two heroes collecting small scattered items as the storyline. The story involves a two-legged, antlered race called Skipplings sailing to the seals' island, trying to steal the fishcrackers to feed lots of them to their Skoldfish, planning to grow it big enough to swallow Leopard Seal island to make room for the Skipps' own resort they're building. The seals, simply named Luke &Lil Seal, must go thruout their island collecting as many fishcrackers as possible to stop the Skipplings getting them. The seals' island is mainly tropical, with some frosty fields & snowy mountains less inhabited(aside from Luke & Lil),off to the edges. There are seven worlds accessed on a single worldmap, all named after the different features of a leopard even though there are none in the game- Jaguar Frost, Leopard Jungle, Carnivore Caves, Spotted Sea, Feline Forests, Meat Eater Mines & Growler Glacier. Each world has 4-5 levels & each level opens after reaching the end of the previous one. Within the worlds are lots of environments that didn't exist in the DKC series- including deserts, grasslands, and caves with giant fish aquariums in the background. The seals can leap, slide, swim, & blow bubbles at anytime with the L Button, mainly used for cooling off objects too hot to touch such as fishcracker pizzas & steamy pools. Blowing onto a hot body of water will cool it temporarily, & if it's already cooled, blowing again will freeze it into ice they can run across, like Clapper the seal's power in DKC2. The effect only lasts 15 seconds. Each seal has 2 hp and infinite lives. Fishcrackers are scattered thruout the level like DKC's bananas but the count does not stop at 100- it can keep rising to the millions,& each Skippling they defeat drops a bunch, while getting hit by a Skippling makes them lose some. Completing a set of S-E-A-L letters gives them 100 fishcrackers, and popping a balloon of fish also makes it drop hundreds of them. Fishcracker casinos will reward them with a bunch if the player can lineup 3 icons on them successfully. Red fishcrackers refill 1 health point. Feeding normal crackers to the friendly Skoldfishes on the maps will make them grow so they can perform services for the seals, involving clearing obstacles with their size, such as pushing boulders out of the way. On their travel across the map they encounter a few obstacles occasionaly blocking paths, which require the Skoldfish standing nearby to clear it. Four rideable animal buddies also exist in some levels and they are all good guy versions of species who were baddies in the DKC series. Roly the armadillo can plow through most Skipplings easily with his large bowling ball-like shell, and shoot fireballs with shooters that are attached to his shell. He can also dig underground to explore tunnels below the surface. Chipsy the beaver can chew wood that blocks paths and can high leap. Wingding the vulture can fly and spit coconuts. Blammbi the clam can fire explosive pearls which can also be aimed. Lee the bumblebee cannot be ridden due to being spiky, but follows the seals carrying a torchlight to illuminate dark caves and ward off ghostly versions of Skipplings. The player must constantly collect batteries to keep the torchlight shining. Gallery lsc screen1.png lsc screen 2.png lsc screen 3.png lsc screen 4.png lsc screen 5.png lsc screen 6.png lsc screen 7.png lsc screen 8.png lsc screen 9.png lsc screen 10.png lsc screen 11.png lsc screen 12.png lsc screen 13.png lsc screen 14.png Reception Leopard Seal Country received positive reviews from critics, liking how it added more games to the small number of platformers in existence, and praising its splashy summer coloured palette and sometimes humurous level design, but also criticizing that the seal characters as being simplistic takeoffs of the DKC kongs with less personality. The game received a 90% score on Metacritic. The followup game The Sluggish Summer received similarly high reviews but with critics saying it was too similar to the first. Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games